halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Redemption
The Age of Redemption is an age of the Sangheili Military calender. It proceeds the Ages of Reclamation from the Covenant. The Age of Redemption is the main time zone for the Stelverse for the Sangheili. It began on March 3rd 2553, when the Jiralhanae invaded Sanghelios with the Doisac Reserve fleet and ended on December 2nd 2559, with the beginning of Operation: DECIMATION and the third major portion of the Great Schism. History The Age began on March 3rd 2553 when the Sangheili finally returned to their homeworld Sanghelios. What they found was that the Jiralhanae's Doisac Reserve Fleet had invaded and destroyed the Defence Fleet orbiting the planet. The Jiralhanae nearly destroyed the Shadow of Intent along with the Sangheili's Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. The Shadow of Intent landed on the ground and the Jiralhanae launched invading forces to the planet. As the months waged on, the Jiralhanae, lead by their new Chieftain Keflus slaughtered Sanghelios' citizens and military. The Jiralhanae onslaught was finally halted when a resistance lead by Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman assassinated Keflus, shattering the Jiralhanae's invasion plans. Without Keflus, the Jiralhanae scattered, and the Covenant Separatists re-established contact with the UNSC, which aided the Separatists destroy 25% of the Jiralhanae fleet. The Jiralhanae then attacked the Mgalekgolo homeworld of Te, seeking to establish a stronghold in Separatist space. The Mgalekgolo fought back, but to no avail. SPARTAN-IIs Doug-103 and Rochelle-108 lead an attack on Te and managed to free the Mgalekgolo, but some of the Lekgolo joined the Jiralhanae. The Sangheili began to rebuild, Stel 'Vadam, along with Doug-103, suggested that attacking Doisac directly would make a direct assault on the Jiralhanae leadership. For eleven months, the plan was delayed until several Jiralhanae raids on Separatist space and Jiralhanae trying to get the Kig-Yar to join them, which made it clear that Doisac must burn. The Jiralhanae created a fierce resistance against the UNSC and Sangheili. The Sangheili had few Mgalekgolo warriors after the Battle of Te so they found that ground battles were troublesome, especially on their enemies' homeworld. The Battle for Doisac raged on. Midway through the battle, the Sangheili discovered the Nartol species. Originally, they thought the Nartol to make good allies, until Stel 'Vadam realised that the Unggoy launched an attack on the Nartol homeworld. It was researched and actually discovered that the ancient Unggoy prophecies showed images of the Nartol destroying their beloved homeworld, so they launched an attack to eliminate the Nartol before that could happen. The Sangheili pushed through the Jiralhanae blockades across Doisac. However, in a deadly duel between a Kig-Yar and a veteran Sangheili, a SPARTAN-II Rochelle-108 was slain. As the battle came closer to an end, a recon team lead by Stel 'Vadam and Doug-103 boarded a ship known as the Lightning Grace. The Lightning Grace featured several Hurogok. As the group ventured, Stel 'Vadam made a discovery, six San 'Shyuum all together in one room. Stel instantly recongnised three as the Prophet of Tolerance, Prophet of Restrain and Prophetess of Obligation, the three hierarchs of the 23rd Age of Doubt. The ex-hierarchs begged for their lives, stating they had no alliegence with the Jiralhanae, they also didn't wish to start the Human-Covenant war. The group discovered a Kig-Yar ambassador, who wished to bring the San 'Shyuum under Kig-Yar control. The Ambassador was killed. The San 'Shyuum were later brought into Sangheili hands, watched closely for any sign of treachury. The Battle of Doisac was then finished as the Sangheili conquered the Jiralhanae's main government and military facilities and cities. A year following the Battle for Doisac's conclusion, Stel 'Vadam, the Jiralhanae and Tir-D-yar fought on Reach (or more specifically Terrador) The rest is to be revealed over the course of the Stelverse